Shine! Let's Aikatsu, America!
''Shine! Let's Aikatsu, America! ''is a new fanfic by Lucy554 which is purely presented in written format. Information on the story can be found on this page! Plot The story of ''Shine! Let's Aikatsu, America! ''is set at the Amaranth Talent Institute '''in Los Angeles, California. '''Venus Ark '''has recently docked in the city so as to spectate the debuts of the new students and scout new idols. When Elza Forte witnesses Lucia Skyblue's debut show, she makes it her personal goal to obtain her for Venus Ark, as she was able to perform an Aikatsu! phenomenon originating in America, the Golden Transition. Will Lucia be able to withstand the charms of Venus Ark? Characters * Lucia Peridot Skyblue * Amara Topaz Skyblue * Asha Sunset Skyblue * Dahlia Sapphire Skyblue * Luna Marie Skyblue * Taylor Tessa Time Skyblue * Maya Sandstone Wishstar * Scarlet Velvet Darkwing * Elza Forte * Rei Kizaki Brands '''Prophecy Child- Prophecy Child is a multi-type brand created and primarily used by Lucia shortly after she was accepted into the Amaranth Talent Institute. The brand has many regal and powerful looks, but also delicate ones as well. Lucia uses this brand in her debut show, and this partially contributed to Elza Forte's desire to obtain her for Venus Ark. Starry Disco- Starry Disco is a pop-type brand created and mainly used by Amara after she became an Ambassador Student at the Amaranth Talent Institute. The brand uses holographic fabrics to incorporate its motif, a disco ball, into its dresses, and many of their dresses can be used practically as well as on stage. Modern Machinery- Modern Machinery is a cool-type brand created and mainly used by Asha after she became an ambassador student at the Amaranth Talent Institute. The brand uses gears, chains, and metallic fabrics in its dresses to make the the wearer appear as though they are a machine themself. Crescendoll- Crescendoll is a brand created and mainly used by Dahlia after becoming an Ambassador Student at Amaranth Talent Institute. The brand uses plants and vines in its dresses, making the idols who use it appear as if they are beautiful, delicate flowers. Suite Eclipse- Suite Eclipse a dual-typed cute and cool brand created and mainly used by Luna after becoming an Ambassador Student at Amaranth Talent Institute. The brand uses gothic frills and roses to make the idols who use it appear as though they are adorable yet frightening maidens of the eclipse. Galaxy Wardrobe- This brand originated outside of the Academy, and was formerly Taylor's favorite brand, before she was accepted as a Prophecy Child idol. The brand is currently searching for a new muse. It is a multi-type brand. HollyWood Boulevard- HollyWood Boulevard is a multi-type brand which was created by the Skyblue Sisters' mother in her youth, when she was an idol. It was formerly used by all six sisters before they created their own brands. The brand takes characters from popular culture and gives their outfits an Aikatsu! twist! Units TBA Key Systems Fitting Rooms- Instead of the traditional fitting room, the fitting rooms in America are different. First, the idol inserts their cards and ID into a large, velvet door. Then, they run down a hallway and insert their "Aikatsu Key," which is defferent for every idol, into an identical door. When both of these steps are completed, the idol runs to the end of the hallway and jumps off a diving plank through three hoops. The first hoop is made of snowflakes, the second of autumn leaves, and the third of spring and summer flowers. Going through a hoop puts on a coord item like running through a card would. Cards- The Aikatsu cards, too, have been given an update! First, in America, the 'sexy' idol type was changed to 'lovely' type. In addition to the translation change, the cards now have a ranking on the back. SPRs have a King Ranking, PRs have a Queen Ranking, Rare Coords have a Jack Ranking, and Normal Coords have a Joker Ranking, along with school dresses, brandless dresses, and casual coords. Special Drama- This wonderful new stage appeal combines the creativity of PriPara's Making Drama with Aikatsu!'s Special Appeal. Golden Transition- This Aikatsu phenomenon originating in America is a difficult to perform idol ability similar to Pripara's Cyalume Change, with a few large differences. Firstly, an idol does not need a special item to perform a Golden Transition, only a Rare Coord. Next, a Transition can only be performed when an idol is 100% in sync with their true personality. (Idols have been shown to be able to perform one when 100% in sync with a stage personality as well, though this is more difficult.) And lastly, instead of simply providing the user with a Cyalume version of the coord they are already using, it completely transforms their coord into the next rank coord, designed based on the idol's personality. Merge Appeal- This is a Special Appeal, however, in this Appeal, the members of a unit merge together into one new idol, which is a combination of the two idols, and perform a special appeal as this new idol. They require lots a physical strength and emotional strength to perform though. Some idols, though it is rare, can merge into one idol for an entire performance. Perfect Combination Aura- A perfect combination aura is an alternate unit aura generated when the members of a unit with four or less members are completely in sync with each other. This often happens with idols who have similar personalities or have a shared large event in their pasts. Unlike a regular unit aura, which combined the member's auras, a perfect combination aura will create an entirely new aura. Events The Amaranthine Cup- An annual competition held by the Amaranthine Talent Institute to determine their top idol. Buskers' Festival- An event held every three years on the streets of L.A. Idols perform in various locations in order to gain as many votes as possible, at the end of three weeks the idol with the most points is declared winner. MultiPara- This event is held every summer at the Amaranthine Talent Institute. During the event, the school is divided into five sections, Song, Dance, Theatre, Modeling, and Progression. The goal of the idols participating is to beat the Progression area after beating all of the other areas, thereby gaining a personal PR Coord from their favorite brand. Once an idol has started in one area, they may leave, but cannot begin another area challenge. The Solar Cup- An Aikatsu Battle Lucia challenges Elza to later in the story. Trivia TBA Category:Fan series Category:Aikatsu Fanseries Category:Fan Anime Category:Fan Series Category:Fan serie